Under the Glass Moon
by Luel Eclipse Reinhardt
Summary: Seto falls,hard, for a model who seems interested only in his body. Can Jou save a broken Seto, who only wants the one who hurt him the most? "I'm sorry Seto, but love isn't something in my heart that I have to give" JS OcS
1. Chapter 1

Title: That Don't Impress Me Much

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairings: S/OC, Mr/B/M, Y/YY, H/O

A.N.: … Nothin' really…err…All Standard Disclaimers Apply. Title is from a song by Shania Twain. Shonen-ai

Summary: Seto Kaiba, genius teen CEO. Frosty, indomitable, intelligent, cynical, handsome, hot, lonely. Yukito Arai, teen model prodigy. Aloof, focused, gifted, misanthropic, scintillating, beautiful, bitter. Who will break the whom first? Seto-centered.

~ ` ~ ` ~ ` ~

Chapter 1 

~ ` ~ ` ~ ` ~

School was, boring, as usual. It was the autumn after the summer Battle City and Battle Ship tournaments and everyone was back at school. Things had certainly been exciting during the previous tournaments however the hub died down soon enough as everyone started to prepare for school at the end of the summer. Not to say that people had stopped duelling, it had just been put on hold for a while, while everyone, especially the finalists of Battle Ship, rushed to get their act together before school. Homework was done at lightning speed, mostly incorrect, but at least completed. Books were searched for under heaps of unwashed clothing and trash while uniforms were hurriedly mended and ironed to perfection, or as close as they could get to it. 

No matter.

It was the first day of the autumn term the school was abuzz with life as students, friends, 'lovers', greeted each other joyfully and pleasantly. It was no surprise that noise was the most filtering sound that made it to many ears, but in this case, this 'noise' was a case of repeated words. The news was that there was a new student in the school. This, of course, was not much of a surprise to many; after all, a few students always got transferred into or out of the school each term. So most [mainly the boys] ignored what the girls were getting hyped about as the transfer was probably a boy and therefore of not much interest to them, unless they were gay, which the general most vehemently insisted that they were not, which was not true. Most of the time. 

However, this matter was of more importance to the more important characters of this story. The transfer was to their class, therefore affected them with a greater impact. That and that most of them were gay, mainly due to the rabid obsessions of their fan girls who thought them to be gods that should be thrown together for as many reasons [or the lack of one also known as the PWP] as possible. 

Nonetheless, our protagonist and his sideliners were indeed pondering over their would be new classmate and since they are the interest of this story, it is only natural to focus on them rather than the other _important_ happenings about the school. 

~ ` ~ ` ~ ` ~

"What do you think he'll be like?" asked Jou as he perched himself on Yuugi's desk. His smaller friend looked up to him and shrugged his shoulders as he said, "I don't know, but I hope that he's nice." Jou grinned at his second best friend and waved a greeting to Otogi, who had been transferred to their class just this term.

Otogi started off as a game rival with a vengeance against Yuugi and had done the one thing Kaiba had not done by putting Jou in a dog suit. Realizing that he had been in the wrong, he had followed up by being a nice guy and a great friend who supported them through their trials. He was currently involved with Honda and shared an apartment with him and Jou, how had moved out from his father's place a week before school started. 

"Bet it would help if he had a cute butt wouldn't it?" said the dice master smirking at the tri-colored haired boy who was blushing lightly at the mention of his 'weakness'. Jou laughed and slapped Yuugi's shoulder affectionately as the smaller boy tried his best to imitate a tomato. 

"Better take care that Yami doesn't catch wind of this Yuugi. For the sake of the new guy that is." This time the sound of laughter tripled as Honda entered the scene. Yami Yuugi was not known for his generosity when it came to time-sharing with his aibou. 

Honda was Jou's best friend; he was the tall brunette who spent most of his time 'messing' around with Jou and was the first and best of Jou's friends. Though not a duelist himself, Honda was always ready to support his friends during their duels. 

Once a Don Juan wannabe, he had been homophobic and had estranged himself from his friends from one entire week when he had discovered that there had been inter-relationships in the group. He had come to his senses when he realized that all along he had had a crush, not on the oak haired Shizuka, but on Shizuka's crush instead. He had once considered the ebony haired bishonen his rival in love, until their time together during Battle Ship, Honda had not realized that his affections lay in the green eyed dice master until he had left for America for a week. They had gotten together after Otogi's return from the west and were now a happy couple.

The joking continued for a while more as Malik, who was posing as a temporary transfer student, and Ryou, another close friend and confident joined them in their teasing.

Malik and his dark side were currently trying to apply for permanent residency in Japan and were both lovers 'competing' for the attention of one tomb-robber. The dark side having the upper hand as he spent more time with the 'affection' of theirs. The elder Ishtar had left the younger in the care of his dark side and his attendant Rishid and had gone off on another exhibition trip. Rishid had been 'convinced' to follow the elder Ishtar and now both light and dark sides roomed, literally, with the tomb-robber and his light side,

Ryou and Bakura had come to terms about their new 'relationship' [Seto had been 'convinced' to create new birth certificates that dittoed somewhat for Marik] and considering how they had never _really_ been on bad terms before, all past was forgot and they were very close as 'brothers'. Though there had been some problems about room allocation and sound proofing, the four got along well enough that Ryou slept at least eight hours a day [with the exception of weekends which were declared free for all]. Apart from random quarrels and temper tantrums about who was not spending enough time with whom, the household was mostly peaceful, though their neighbors would have said other wise. 

It had not taken long for the group to realize that without a job or a reasonable hobby [apart from 24 hour screwing which Malik always claimed not fair], the two dark sides were unlikely to stay out of trouble. Especially the tomb-robber, who was currently trying his best to reign in his kleptomania while working under a certain blue-eyed CEO. Both Marik and he had been offered jobs by a Kaiba [no prizes for guessing which one]. Who, upon hearing that they were 'jobless' [not that they actually wanted or needed one], had offered them the posts of bodyguards cum security officers for the other Kaiba, **without** consulting him first. That Kaiba had obviously given in to the other's _whim_ and now had two not so sane but decent bodyguards. 

The elder of the Kaiba brothers was, least to say, not completely displeased with the performance of his two, 'guardians'. Given, one was slightly psychotic and the other was a kleptomaniac, but that didn't compare to TWO overly sexed 'spirits' who not only romped wherever and whenever, but also constantly did it _just_ to annoy him. Still, their skills were what made Kaiba Corp's security system top notch as their constant 'scrambles' helped the elder Kaiba discover the loopholes in his security. Along with 'protecting' the elder Kaiba when he went for various assemblies and functions, the two also tested his new dueling systems [**without** the aid of the shadow realm] for errors [however _rare_ the occurrence] and were thus actually helpful to the elder Kaiba. 

The younger Kaiba was still hanging around the Yuugi-tachi much to his brother's displeasure, despite the fact that the interaction kept him occupied and made his easier to track down. The elder was still plagued with corporate work and the stress of being who he was. Still, being who he was, he dealt with who he was the way he would; with the continuation of being the way he was. It was simply the Kaiba way. For the moment, the fore mentioned elder was sitting at the back of the classroom regarding his 'classmates' with his usual disdain. Jou caught the misanthropic look and couldn't resist a tweak.

"What's the matter Mr. CEO, worried about your shares? Don't worry I'm sure they're still were they were the last time you checked. Down there." Jou cracked up at his own joke while the rest rolled their eyes as Honda whapped Jou upside on the back of his head. Jou glared at his friend and the two instantly got into an argument. 

"When you and your _husband _are done _conversing_ let me know…" Seto smirked as the comprehension dawned on Jou's face. 

"Teme…" Jou glared at Seto and was about to make his way over when Ryou grabbed his wrist as Jou passed his table and said, "Don't bait him Jou. Don't fall for his hooks either." Jou glanced down at the pale boy and let out a huff of exasperated breath and nodded his head. Moving back to sit at his seat behind Yuugi, next to Ryou, in front of Otogi and far, far, far away from Seto, Jou tried turn the conversation back to the new comer.

"I heard that he's a…" A loud, shrill bell cut him off as masses scampered to their places and _meekly_ waited for their guardians to hell. 

The door slid open with a hiss [which was all in their heads], and in stepped their teacher, Fujimiya Ran. A tall, lean, no-nonsense red head with vibrant violet eyes that many schoolgirls worshipped as a demi-god. Now, if only they were that devoted to their schoolwork. He eyed the class wearily; they were not new to him. He had known them for quite a while now. Most of them had been in his classes before. Drawing in a deep breath, he pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and began the day.

"Class, I'm sure most of you know who I am. For those of you who don't, my name is Fujimiya Ran. You are to call me Fujimiya sensei. Later on I will fill you in on more of the activities that will happen later on in the semester. For now, let me introduce a new entry to our school. " Turning to the door, the teacher invited the new student into the classroom, "Arai-kun, please come in and meet your new classmates."

Kaiba glanced up briefly from his book. Arai, That name was familiar to him. 

Near inaudible footsteps and a faint sigh signaled the entry of their new 'play thing'. The door creaked softly as it slid back to close the opening. Gasps filled the classroom as they set their eyes on beauty itself. 

Seto looked up and saw cynical gold eyes filled with indomitable arrogance and shook his head. Oh boy. 


	2. Chapter 2

~ ` ~ ` ~ ` ~ 

Chapter 2

~ ` ~ ` ~ ` ~

Seto's POV

Things have been peaceful so far. It's been almost one week since he joined the class and there have been no clashes as of yet. I do not bother him and he does not bother me. That is good. Unlike that stupid dog over by the window, he seems overly concerned about Arai. Wonder why. 

I look to my side and spot that head of slivery tresses spilling over well-shaped shoulders hunched over a laptop. He works during class, much like I do, that's good. That's very productive. The teachers have learnt to leave him alone. He has proven to be more intelligent that I would have held him account for. 

I hold my gaze as he turns to stare at me. He knows that I've been watching him. I know that he knows that I have been watching him. I think he knows that I know that he knows I've been watching him. I'm actually positive that he…*

I've been hanging around the mutt's best friend for too long. A pity, he was the only one whom I could actually converse with without insulting intentionally. 

Unblinking gold eyes hold my own frosty blue gaze. It is unnatural, the amount of time he can go without blinking; that however is unimportant. He stares calmly at me for a moment longer, his left eye hidden by a ruby quartz half-visor attached to his headpiece. I believe that it also has audio, vocal and administrative capabilities as well, allowing him to directly interact with his unit without being near it. It can probably transfer data directly to his brain if necessary. 

Interesting, perhaps I shall question him about it. 

As soon as I prove my own superiority to him. 

He is good. No one has been able to hold my stare for so long. Most people are more afraid of my stare than my glare. At least my glare tells them they're in trouble; my stare shows absolutely no emotion. It renders them unable to predict their future.  And contrary to popular belief, I do not practice staring at myself by staring at a mirror for hours on end. It is a talent. It comes naturally. 

And besides, I do not have the time to waste on such useless and fruitless practices.

He blinks once, satisfied that I am not going to disturb him or his work and turns his attention back to his laptop. 

Fujimiya Sensei, perhaps the only teacher I have any true respect for, is teaching the rest of the class history. I could ace this class without having to turn up for a single class. It's the same for every other class. This 'education' is useless to me. I am far more learned, if not more knowledgeable, about every subject they do and do not teach me at this level. My I.Q. is far higher than theirs. And so is his.

He is interesting.

For a model, his intellectual understanding far surpasses what I expected of models. Especially male models who mostly seem to work only on hormones. He is about the only person who is capable of challenging me academically and physically. I however doubt that he is of any challenge should it come to games. 

I have watched him over the past two weeks, and have learned through observation that he is working on some sort of a stimulation. A virtual reality product. A game maybe. I have already crossed that barrier. I am superior. 

Or so I would like to think.

I am not above myself in admitting that he may or may not have ideas and products that surpass my own. However, I am also aware that people think and approach things differently. Therefore, things that have crossed his mind, may not have crossed mine and vice versa. 

That is what differs him from me. 

He does not bother me. He does not feel the need to speak unnecessarily. Speaks only when spoken to, though rarely replies to anyone but to his superiors, and reluctantly at that. He knows his place and clearly knows how to bid his time. He wastes no time on insults or flattery. He barely acknowledges what goes on in class. He distances himself from everyone else. He bothers no one and expects no one to bother him. 

This is the feather that shows we flock together. 

Unfortunately, like myself, he is too often plagued by mindless little girls and boys who want his attention. He is however, a master of the 'stare' and it does not take long for people to back down. 

Except me.

For the new rule that was _imposed_ on both of us, we have worked out an arrangement that is to our advantage. For every class now had to arrange their tables in twos. In hope that the social successes will help the socially deprived in order to build class _bondage_. 

It was unspoken of course. Neither of us has exchanged any form of verbal conversation. We have not even exchanged a single syllabus. It is unnecessary. Before the rule, he sat a space away from my left side. So it was only logical that he would sit next to me. Also, even if we have been given the choice of partners, the results would have been the same. By becoming 'partners' we were not bothered unnecessarily and were able to go about our business without interruptions. 

Unlike a certain other pair, who have been busy playing with each other's fingers. They are concentrating so hard on the obscure hand signs that they are making that they have failed to notice Fujimiya sensei approaching them. It is pitiful really. The white haired one does not deserve the trouble that the dog gets him into. 

A soft, but still audible, to me at least, sigh brings my attention back to my 'partner'. Apparently he has found a glitch in his programming. I smirk and offer no assistance. It would have futile to have done so. He is like me in this sense. We solve our own problems. 

For the moment he is staring blankly at the screen. He is drawing a blank. I glance over quickly and immediately see his problem. There is an error in his encoding for the anti-virus program. There is an extra code, amidst countless other codes, it is easy to see how he has missed out this one letter. 

However much I prefer solving my own problems, I have come across this sort of a problem too often to know that it is the most frustrating sort.  So I decide to help him.

Acting as disinterested as I can manage, I flick my finger at the 'x' that stands out in his 0101 code. His eyes widen for a second before he deletes it and flicks his hair back in a smooth move of gracefully tossing his head back. Than we go back to 'ignoring' each other. 

Had I been anyone else, I would have missed his subtle thanks. But I am not. In the single movement of shifting his hair back, he glanced at me and lowered his top eyelids half way in thanks. It is our way of communicating. Words are not necessary. 

Quick glances, blinks, half lowered eyelids, smirks, frowns…various understated facial expressions make up most of our conversations. 

His most common expression is one of disbelief. For him, a delicately raised eyebrow can say a thousand things that perhaps only the two of us understand. For me, a smirk expresses my every feeling. Between the two of us, a simple roll of the eyes can develop into a joke only the two of us understand. When that happens, I usually laugh in my usual domineering manner and he just raises that eyebrow of his and turns away.

We hold many conversations this way and we get along better than most. 

And to think people think that we are too proud to talk to them. 

Another sigh from him momentarily distracts me. But I know this sigh to be one of no importance to me. It simply signals that he is done for the day or is about to take a break. I watch from the corner of my eye as he removes his headpiece and closes his laptop. A small pout forms and I know that he is bored. So am I. 

A quick glance my way before a roll of the eyes in the direction of the mutt broadens my smirk. He obviously feels the same way I do. That stupid mutt is a waste of space and a ridicule to the human race. 

Leaning back, he quietly pulls out his palm top and we start a quick game of tic-tac-toe. Trying to find the three hundredth strategy to the game

Hey, if anything, it beats rock paper scissors**.

*Reference to Demon Diary, my other fic. 

** Jou and Ryou were playing rock paper scissors… 


	3. Chapter 3

~ ` ~ ` ~ ` ~ 

Chapter 3

~ ` ~ ` ~ ` ~

Jou's POV 

I can't believe that you're at it again. Not that I don't admire the view but… Damn I wish it were me there instead of him. 

You look so relaxed in his arms. It's as if his hands can work magic on your body. Why do you have to be so tense around me? I've known you for a longer time. Can't you understand why I do what I do?

He's known you for, what? Three weeks now? And the two of you are so…so…close. Damn. I've been trying to figure out what makes the two of you tick and I'm still drawing a blank. What is it with the two of you? You don't talk to each other. You barely look at each other and yet you're so…so…close!! Arrghhh!!

I'll admit, in the area of looks, he's got me beat. I mean look at him. He's like…what…one-seventy-five shortie… ok, ok so at one seventy-eight I don't exactly tower over him, but come on. He looks so soft, so fragile, like his gonna break if ya touch 'im wrong. Me? I'm a lot tougher. I've got muscles and I don't look overly muscular so I look hot, but normal. And girls go crazy over that. Some guys do to. Maybe it's not your type?

Still, does he have to fit so perfectly with you? I mean you ARE one head taller than him, and he's so…so… scrawny…I'm not exactly buff, but at least I don't look anorexic. And look at his hair. It's gray, like gramp's. and his eyes, they're this creepy unnatural gold. And he doesn't blink!! Ok…maybe he doesn't blink a lot, but I mean, the guy's gotta blink sometime right? I've never seen him blink and I spend a lot of time watching hi… 

Got me beat in looks? As if. 

Ok smarts wise, I'll have to say he is way smarter than me. Almost as smart as you. Maybe that's why you spend so much time together. But that's not true. Yuugi and Ryou are way smarter than me, and yet we're always hanging around together. Maybe it's because we don't act like we know everything, which I'm sure youprobably do. 

As for personality, I've definitely got him beat there. I'm funny, I'm friendly, I share, I protect my friends, I'm easy to get along with, I care for my family, I support my buddies through their good and bad times, I'm a good loser, I'm trustworthy, I'm nice, I'm kind, I love animals, I recycle, I'm a good duelist…so what's so bad about me?

…

Ok…

Fine… 

I have a short temper, I get ticked when people pick on my friends, I don't study, I play to much,  I suffer from a minor self-esteem problem, I over estimate myself and…

No one's perfect…

Well at least I have good points  and bad ones. That guy…it's like…he's stone or something. He's like a statue by Michelangelo, he's too perfect. He looks perfect, he acts perfect. If anything, his skill over his emotional control is amazing, but even then, it cannot surpass yours. Because occasionally I see him get a little stressed or sometimes a little surprised, but that's mostly because of you. 

I've seen the way you act around each other when you think on one else is looking.  You don't exchange words, or looks for that matter. You just touch. Sometimes, when the two of you are early, and alone, in the classroom, you'd hug him from behind, you'd rest your cheek on his shoulder and be perfectly content to remain there. I've seen how he'd reach a hand up and stroke your face. Tracing a trail from your cheeks to your chin. Then, he'd turn a bit and kiss you lightly. After which the two of you would cuddle and stay that way until someone nearly walks in on you. 

I've noticed that you and only you can talk to him without the use of words and he you. What is this curious understanding that you two have? I want to know. I want to understand. 

But you won't let me. You don't like me do you? Do you know it hurts? That I 'bark' because I don't want you to know that it hurts _that_ bad. I get into countless arguments with you just so I can get your attention. I do stupid things so that you'll notice me. But it never works does it? Fairy tales are just that. Fairy tales. Happily ever after-s are not for the real world. 

Ryou knows how I feel. He's always known I think. He's tried to talk me out of this…this…_campaign_ but I'm not giving up and he's supportive enough to help me. Don't know what I'd do without him. Contrary to common belief, neither Honda nor Yuugi nor Yami are my best friends. Ryou is, and strangely enough, I get along great with Bakura as well. He's not as bad as people like to think, neither is Malik nor Marik. Bet you didn't know that. 

What does Mokuba think of him then? Is he even aware of what you two have? I'll bet he's probably supportive of you because you're his older brother and not because he likes him. He probably hates him as much as I do. Taking away your attention from us like that. 

I feel a strange heat cross my face as he leans in to kiss you from behind you. Do you know that you look so adorable when you blush? You look so innocent and it's as if all your emotions are put on display. You stand up, reveling more of your prefect body as your school shirt slips down your shoulders, buttons undone from his earlier _massage_. You turn to hold him and he melts in your arms, like butter. His arms wrap around you, holding you close as you grasp his hair to tilt his head up for another kiss, causing him to tremble. 

That's the effect you have on people. You make them weak in the knees. Did you know that? Bet you didn't.

I watch the two of you, a familiar pain in my chest. 

I'm jealous, and I know it.

I'm jealous of the fact that he sits next to you.

Of the fact that you 'talk' to him.

Of the fact that you 'look' at him.

Of the fact that he can touch you.

Of the fact that he can kiss you.

Of the fact that you pay attention to him.

Of the fact that you probably love him. 

But most of all…

Most of all…

But most of all I'm jealous of the fact that he is the one that will hear you whisper 'I love you' into his ear.

I turn away, unable to watch as the two of you deepen your embrace. You'll probably go over to his place, so that Mokuba won't find out, if he doesn't already know.

My face feels wet. It's not raining…so…oh yeah…its called crying. I leaned against the door outside the classroom and slid to the ground. Now my shirt is wet as well. Isn't that funny? I use to hate you, and now I love you. What a cliché. I laugh weakly to myself as I bring my knees closer to my chest, hugging them for comfort. Ryou will find me soon enough, when I don't turn up for our tutoring session. 

You see, I went back to get my book that I left in class. I wanted to ace the next test to prove to you that I wasn't as stupid as you thought I was. Guess what else I picked up. Ha…I start to sob as I start to replay all the insults you've said to me, they hurt. I'm starting to get noisy, but that's ok, you probably won't hear me through all the noise you're making anyway. 

Oh god…I hope Ryou comes soon.


End file.
